It is generally known to use an electrical device to evaporate a perfume and/or fragrance composition into a space, particularly a domestic space, e.g., a living room, to provide a pleasant aroma. There are a variety of such devices on sale, for example the AIRWICK® Diffuser ACTIF® (manufactured by Reckitt Benckiser) or the AMBI-PUR® fragrance diffuser (manufactured by Sara Lee). Generally, these devices include an electrical heating element for evaporating a perfume or fragrance composition which is stored in a container. Typically, the container is either threadably connected or clipped to the device during use.
It has been observed that a person using this type of device can quickly become accustomed to the perfume or fragrance and, after a while, he or she will not perceive the fragrance strength as being as intense and may not notice it at all. This is a well-known phenomenon called habituation. A solution to this problem is proposed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/417,462 and Ser. No. 10/417,456 both to Kvietok et al, filed Apr. 16, 2003, in U.S. provisional patent applications Ser. No. 60/507,772 and 60/507,807 to Kievtok et al., both filed Oct. 1, 2003 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/820,284 to Woo et al., filed Apr. 8, 2004, all assigned to The Procter & Gamble Company. Kvietok et al. discloses method and devices for emitting volatile compositions. One example emitting device of Kvietok et al. uses a first heating element and a second heating element for heating corresponding first and second wicks which are respectively in communication with a first and a second volatile composition. The device of Kvietok et al. allows the first and second volatile compositions to be vaporized in various sequences, either random or non-random.
The inventors have observed that the positioning of the first and second wicks relative to the first and second heating elements has an impact on the volatilization rate of the respective volatile compositions. For example, if the first wick is not properly positioned relative to the first heating element, the volatilization rate of the first volatile composition can either increase or decrease. This unwanted higher or lower volatilization rate of a first volatile composition relative to the volatilization rate of a second volatile composition can result in a partial loss of the desired effect of a first volatile composition. In addition, due to this unwanted higher or lower volatilization rate of the first volatile composition, over time, the first or second volatile composition can be totally vaporized while a significant amount of the other composition is still left in the container. Although a similar problem can exist with emitting devices capable of continuously vaporizing a single volatile composition if the single wick is not properly positioned, it can either stay unnoticed or can be easily compensated by decreasing or increasing the amount of heat applied to this single wick.
The inventors have found that with emitting devices capable of vaporizing at least two volatile compositions via at least two separate wicks, it is desirable that the volatilization rate of each volatile compositions be controlled.
The inventors have found that it is possible to remediate to this problem via the attachment mechanism used to connect the container(s) to the emitting device.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a suitable mechanism for releasably connecting containers to a device for emitting volatile compositions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide containers having at least a first and a second volatile composition which are operably connectable to an emitting device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for emitting a first and a second volatile composition with an emitting device.